


August/September/October Tumblr drabbles

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Birthday, Birthday Party, College, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Summer Vacation, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: Leslie and Ben discuss his upcoming birthday.This was a bday fic for galentines and also kickassleslie!





	1. Birthday Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben discuss his upcoming birthday.
> 
> This was a bday fic for galentines and also kickassleslie!

“What do you want for your birthday next month?” Leslie asks, snuggling closer under the covers.

It’s still early, but she can tell Ben is awake. At least he is now after she rubbed her foot against his calf and said his name a few times.

“Hmmmmm,” Ben answers, his voice all low and still groggy-sounding. “Lazy weekends in bed. The whole month of November.”

“No Ben, I’m serious.”

She watches as his eyes snap open. “No. Babe. I _am_ being serious. What if we just sleep in every Sat–”

“No, no, that’s not a real present. But what about a party?”

He’s looking at her fully now, turned onto his side. “Well, hold on. I feel like we’re moving on from the whole _sleeping in thing_ a little too fast.”

“Okay. You can have Saturdays. We’ll both stay in bed together until…8:00.”

A lot of the time, Ben will stay in bed by himself, but she’s usually up by 7:00. And then he’ll complain that he had no one to snuggle with. It’s not that she doesn’t like snuggling with her husband of course, Leslie just has a lot of projects to work on and he’s usually still snoring when she wakes up.

Ben makes a face and tugs her closer. “You mean 10:00?”

“How about 9:00?” She counter-offers. “Pajama pants optional after 8:30.”

He nods slowly and starts grinning, all while reaching around to squeeze her butt. “Deal.”

“Okay. Now that we have that settled, I was thinking, what about a party for your birthday? We can have…a 90s theme!”

Ben closes his eyes again, but she can tell he’s paying attention. Ben has a lot of important early morning bed conversations with his eyes closed. “Oh. That sounds interesting.”

“You know, 90s clothes, 90s music, 90s food.”

“What’s 90s food?”

“Um, Zimas, ring pops…Lunchables? Okay, I need to research that a little, but I think–”

He cuddles even closer. “Can it be the early 90s? The early 90s were the best. Oh, and also _Automatic for the People_ came out in ‘92.”

“U2?”

“No. REM, Leslie.” He actually looks a little offended and hurt now, as he stares right at her. Well, that certainly woke him up.

“Right. Sorry.”

“Do I need to make the chart again with the history of 90s alternative acts and how a lot were influenced in one way or another by a little band from Athens, Georgia? Hmm, I don’t have any paper, but it all started in 1980 when–”

“No. No, no,” she pats his chest. “That’s okay, honey. Wait. Hold on. Oh my god, I’ve got it! Get ready to love me a lot in a minute.”

He smiles at her. “I love you a lot right now. Even if you think _Automatic for the People_ is a U2 album.”

She ignores that, even if he is smirking adorably when he says it. “How about a roller skating birthday bash with an early ‘90s theme! We rent out the whole Pawnee Roller Rink and…” Leslie trails off, winking at him.

“Roller skating? As in roller skates?” His expression does nothing to hide his interest. His very interested interest. “We’d have a party at the roller rink and you’d be wearing skates all night?”

“Uh-huh,” she gives him a sly grin. “ _Alllll niiiight_. In skates. The purple roller skates.”

Ben moans.

The last time she put on her purple skates for him was a couple of months ago and she was just wearing those and her underwear. They started making out in the living room almost immediately and he’d ended up bending her over the couch and fucking her like that.

It was so awesome.

“Oh my god. I do love you a lot,” he confirms.

“ _Mmmmm_.” Even though she was just about to get out of bed and go make coffee and start working on a scrapbook for Ann, Leslie smiles into his kiss and starts giggling when Ben slowly begins to slide her pajama bottoms down.

“What? It’s after 8:30 somewhere,” he says, lightly nipping at the skin of her neck.

It’s not his birthday month quite yet, but she’s not complaining.


	2. Baby Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cuddly, domestic, baby-planning thing.

“And then we need to baby-proof all the cabinets and get locks for the toilets….” Leslie trailed off from her list and made a face. “What?”

Ben appeared to be trying not to smile–he was doing a bad job of it. “Nothing. Nope. Not a thing.”

“You’re really enjoying all this baby planning, aren’t you?” Her husband had practically been grinning non-stop since she’d told him about the pregnancy test last week.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. Is that okay?”

Leslie scoffed with amusement. “Of course it’s okay, babe! We’re having a BABY! YOU PUT A BABY IN ME!”

She watched as he started laughing and then moved closer on the couch. “I did put a baby in you. That was a lot of fun.”

Leslie nodded in agreement and leaned back against him “And don’t forget, we have the sonogram appointment tomorrow. You have to go with me, you can’t freak out about going to a gynecologist’s office.”

“I’m not going to forget. Or freak out about anything. My calendar is blocked out for a whole two hours. We’re doing this. And I’m not leaving the exam room no matter what happens. I am prepared for anything. Bring it on.”

“Mmmmm,” she smiled and leaned back against him. “Do you want to help me put together a baby binder after the movie?”

Honestly, Leslie had almost forgotten they were watching something on TV. They were right in the middle of a DVD when she had paused it to tell Ben all the things they had to do in the next seven months. And now actually, she was getting a little hungry.

Maybe they should have a snack? Being pregnant was making her hungry. And nauseous. But right now mostly hungry.

“I do want to help you put together a baby binder,” he paused, as he rested his palm lightly against her stomach. “Just…tell me again, what’s a baby binder exactly?”

She couldn’t hold in her happy giggle any longer. “Oh! You know, just a place where we can start a list of names, and lists of all the things we need to do, a pro/con list for cloth versus disposable diapers, things like that. And then tomorrow night, I can add the first picture from the doctor’s office to the baby scrapbook because right now, the only page in there is the one with the pregnancy test. But don’t worry, we’ll get this one down and then the next few babies will be a snap.”

“Sounds fun,” Ben agreed, snuggling into her. “But maybe let’s get this first baby taken care of before we plan more.”


	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ann being mildly annoyed/jealous of Ben when him and Leslie are being all cute and gross?(:

Leslie was tapping her foot against the ground anxiously, checking her phone one more time. No text yet. What was the hold-up?

“What’s going on?” Ann asked.

“Huh?” She looked up at her friend. They were sitting out at a table at the City Hall courtyard talking about Ann’s disdain for flaxseed milk and horse-sized prenatal vitamins. “Oh, just waiting for some numbers to come in. From the Farmers Market. You know how we just started that and then we had to add the Farmers Market After Dark because–”

“Of all the _chard-ons_?” Ann guessed with a smirk.

“Yes, those. Okay, so…” she leaned in closer. “Here’s the thing–-Ben and I have a little wager, a friendly little bet going on. He thinks that the after dark version will bring in more money than the regular hours. And I think the three hours the market is open to all will definitely do more business than one hour with sexy dancers and innuendos.”

“Hmmmm, I don’t know,” Ann pondered. “There might be more people there for the half-naked dancers and the dirty puns.”

“What? No way,” Leslie scoffed before shrugging and giving a little nod. “Yeah, fine, you might be right.”

“What did you bet? Doing dishes? Taking out the garbage?”

Leslie giggled and moved in closer. “Whoever loses has to go down on the other for thirty minutes, every night for a week.”

Ann’s eyes widened. “Whoa. Okay. Fun bet,” she rubbed her large belly as she said it. “Right now I don’t think I could do anything for thirty minutes…except maybe eat…food. Hey, I’m hungry. Wait. Am I hungry? I can’t even tell anymore.”

Leslie smiled and patted Ann’s hand.

“Hey, you two.”

They both turned to watch Ben as he sat down next to Leslie.

“Numbers?” She demanded impatiently.

Ben made a face and glanced at Ann. “Um, well, the vendors don’t have to turn their totals in until this afternoon.”

“Hmmmm,” Leslie frowned. “Can’t you make them do it sooner? So we can know who wins? You’re the city manager–-make them turn everything in early!”

“Oh…well…I…” He glanced at Ann again, then back at Leslie and made a face.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be all sneaky, she knows about the bet.”

“What? Wait, you told her about…” he made the face again.

Ann smiled but rolled her eyes. “Newlyweds. It’s okay Ben, I get it. You two are happy and gross and strangely competitive.”

Ben blushed a little but managed a smile when he looked at his wife again. “Okay. Well, if we’re being honest, I kind of want you to win.”

“Babe! I was thinking the same thing! I want you to win,” Leslie replied excitedly, raising her eyebrow.

“No,” he grinned and said again, “You should win and I can lose.”

“Nope, I want to lose,” Leslie shot back, as they continued to smile at one another and move closer and closer until their lips touched.

They smiley kissed. And then they kissed some more. It was a lot of kissing, in fact, they both kind of forgot that Ann was even sitting there with them.

“Oh my god, why don’t you go home and just do it!” Ann shouted as she got up and started to waddle off, just like a grumpy but very beautiful, pregnant manatee. “I’m going to the cafeteria! DAMN IT, I AM HUNGRY! BUT SERIOUSLY YOU TWO, GO HOME AND SIXTY-NINE ALREADY! AGHHH!”

“Wow, our love makes a lot of people angry lately,“ Ben commented, looking a bit puzzled.

Leslie nodded. “Yeah, I’ll bake her a cheesecake tonight. But hey, that’s not a bad idea. Wanna go home now and–”

“Yep,” Ben replied, taking her hand and pulling her up.


	4. One Weird Christmas in the Knope-Wyatt Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Krampus-y.
> 
> I always felt that if it was the Knope-Wyatt's in _Krampus_ , everyone would be kind of okay about being stuck in a holiday snow globe together. ;-)

Ben smiled sleepily and watched as eleven-year-old Stephen tore the wrapping paper off the present. He couldn’t quite remember what he and Leslie had put in the small box, but he was sure it was something good, so he continued to grin before taking a sip of his coffee.

He was so warm, it felt amazing. The fire in the fireplace was all toasty and he was surrounded by his family on Christmas morning and there were even holiday songs playing on the stereo. It was all just perfect.

“Uh, dad?”

“Hmmm?” Ben turned towards Stephen and then frowned. His son was holding up an old metal looking ornament that said KRAMPUS on it.

_Krampus_? Why did that seem so uneasily familiar?

“I don’t understand…waaaaait,” Stephen turned slowly and looked at his sister, who was sitting next to him on the couch and now also starting to look confused. “Am I crazy or did you get carried off by demonic elves last night?”

Sonia’s eyes widened. “Oh, wow. I think so. Mom?”

Leslie was up in a flash and quickly crouching down in front of her son. She took the heavy and ancient-looking object from him.

“Oh my god. I saw you,” she said, quickly looking up from the ornament and over to Ben. “You…got pulled down under the snow. You told me to take the truck and try to save Wesley and…Ben…you…looked at me and you…” Leslie trailed off before her voice could break, glancing around the room at each of her kids and then to her own mother, sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

“Okay. What the hell happened last night? Was that real?” Ben asked, as snippets of unpleasant memories suddenly started coming back to him. Being snowed in. Being attacked in the attic by evil toys. Their Christmas tree catching on fire. The large and terrifying holiday goat monster standing in their destroyed living room. Good lord, he thought, wrapping his arm tighter around Sonia. did that actually happen?

The family stared at one another in disbelief, before Leslie put the ornament down on the coffee table with a loud and heavy thunk.

Marlene got up and tried the front door–-it wouldn’t open. And through the windows all they could see was snow, snow, and more snow. It was like they were trapped inside a bright and festive holiday snow globe.

And yet…it was warm and cozy inside. And most importantly, they were all together.

Truth be told, aside from the creepy Krampus thing, it was kind of the ideal Christmas morning. Still, they all huddled closer to one another on the couch. Leslie sat next to her husband and took his hand, while Sonia and Wesley cuddled up close to each parent’s side.

“Wait. Where’s Stephen?” Ben asked, eyes widening.

“And mom,” Leslie added. “Stephen! Mom!”

“Stephen! Oh my god, where–”

“Grams and I are right here, it’s okay.”

They turned to see Stephen and Marlene coming from the direction of the kitchen, each with a giant plate of cookies in their hands.

“I know this is sort of a nightmare-type situation and also kind of my fault because I wrote that dumb letter, but…there are like a million and a half Christmas cookies in there,” Stephen said excitedly, putting his plate down.

Marlene nodded. “Rum balls, sugar cookies, peppermint squares, fudge. It’s like a holiday bakery exploded. Also…there is a lot of eggnog. Thank god.”

Leslie and Ben exchanged a look, before his wife reached forward and grabbed a sugar cookie that was decorated like a holiday wreath. Ben watched as she tentatively took a bite.

“Mmmmm. Oh babe, this is good.”

Ben made a face and looked around. They all seemed to be safe–-his kids, his wife, his mother-in-law. Plus, he was no longer half frozen underneath the snow and actually, it was kind of nice in here. And most importantly, they were all together again. Even Mr. Clappers was on the couch with them.

Ben shuddered and hid his son’s creepy ventriloquist dummy behind a pillow that said _Ho Ho Ho_ on it.

“This is okay,” Leslie said, nodding and reaching for another cookie. “We’ll be okay. The house is back in one piece. We have cookies. It’s Christmas morning and we’re in our pajamas. We’re okay.”

She sat back on the couch and snuggled into Ben. “I do love Christmas.”

“Yeah, me too!” Wes agreed happily, while Stephen and Sonia nodded, small but happy smiles forming on their faces.

“Being trapped together inside of Christmas is not the worst thing. Not by a long shot. We could be trapped in a library or something,” Leslie added, turning to give Stephen a hug. “Oh! Or on a kale farm. Ugh.”

Ben met Marlene’s eyes and she shrugged, took another sip of her nog, and turned the music up.

“Okay, whose turn is it to open a present?” Ben asked finally, before pulling Leslie closer and giving her a kiss on the side of the head. Honestly, this really wasn’t that bad at all. “Sonia? Why don’t you open that big one with the red bow?”


	5. James Bonding

He was just about to excuse himself so that Leslie and Ann could catch up when his very pregnant wife moved closer and said, “Ben, say goodbye to Ann, now. Lady talk.”

And then she slapped him on the butt before dissolving into cackles.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

They’d watched _Goldfinger_ last month and she had been a bit riled up by an early scene where Sean Connery’s James Bond had slapped a bathing suit-clad girl on the ass as a dismissal with the simple explanation of man talk.

Of course, Ben absolutely agreed that it was an extremely sexist and ridiculous scene, but it was James Bond (the very definition of sexist and ridiculous) and also, the film came out in 1964.

“You’ve been planning that since we watched the movie, right?”

She was giggling too hard to answer.

Ann, who was visiting from Michigan, just looked at the both of them like they were crazy.

“And that’s why you tried to get me to wear a bathing suit today.” It wasn’t really a question.

Leslie nodded as he moved in for a smiley kiss.

“Goofball.”


	6. Calves are the New Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Prompt: Leslie reacts to Ben's cargo shorts, because calves are the new butt.(in reference to those dad shorts Adam wore on jimmy kimmel)

It was a Saturday morning, so she was expecting casual Ben to come downstairs in search of coffee, but she was not expecting cargo shorts and a polo shirt advertising the Pawnee Parks department. That was awesome of course, but the tight tan shorts displayed his glorious flat butt…well, in all its glory. But his calves.

HIS CALVES!

She wanted to kiss them and nuzzle them and just enjoy the view all day long.

“Babe?” Ben asked, his back to her as he poured himself a mug from the coffeepot.

“Hmmmm?”

“Are you staring at my butt?”

She watched as he turned around and gave her a knowing and slightly smug smile.

“I am not. I, Mr. Smarty Shorts, was staring at your calves.”

“Oh. Right. You like those too. They’re the new butt.”

She nodded and smiled back, moving closer to her husband. Leslie took the mug out of his hand and put it on the counter.

“Hey, I was gonna drink–”

He didn’t have time to finish that sentence because she kissed him, hard, pressing right up against him, until his hands found a new home on her hips and tugged her even closer.

“You know where those shorts would look even better?” Leslie asked.

Ben grinned at her as he waited for her predictable answer.

“On our bedroom floor.”


	7. Vacationing with Ten-Year-Olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ben take the triplets on a summer trip.

“Hey, what do you say tomorrow, we ditch the kids and spend the day sightseeing by ourselves?” Ben seems to ask casually, (almost too casually) once she gets into bed beside him.

At least she thinks that’s what Ben asks…but how could that be his question? Ditch the kids? On their epic summer roadtrip to see all the state capitals in the Midwest?

Leslie stares at him incredulously.

“Look, I’m maybe just suggesting that perhaps our ten-year-olds are not quite as taken with all of this amazing history as we are. And I’m mostly thinking of us here, not them,” Ben continues to explain. “Just imagine, tomorrow we hit some museums alone, have a long lunch and drink wine, then sneak back to our room for a little…post-lunch dessert.”

“But–”

“And really,” Ben continues. “If we just left them here at the motel with their Gryzzl pads and Roz for one day, while we go to the Polk County Heritage Society and see Des Moines, Iowa’s largest collection of snow globes, we could–”

“Snow globes?” One of Leslie’s eyebrows shoots up, while Ben nods and grins at her smugly.

“Snow globes. Over three-hundred and twenty of them. All shakeable. I already called and asked.”

“Well,” she considers this change in the schedule, “one day off might be good for the kids. We don’t want to overwhelm them with too many facts, sights, and sounds about our country’s shining history of democracy and civil service.”

“Right,” Ben agrees, then he sighs softly. “Babe, you know I think this was a great idea and I’m having an awesome time, but they might be getting a little bored. I’m just not sure they care as much as you want them to. At least not right now…when they’re ten.”

Leslie can’t hold in her own sigh any longer. “I know.”

It’s the third week of the trip and the kids have, to put it mildly, not been quite as into it as she’d imagined. Truthfully, by the end of the month long excursion, she’d been expecting all three triplets to declare their intentions to become the nation’s youngest mayors (or at least tied for that honor with their dad), governors, and state representatives.

But now, she’s having serious doubts about that outcome.

Yesterday, Sonia wanted to stay in bed in the triplet’s adjoining room and watch cartoons instead of going on an historic neighborhood walking tour and the day before, all three kids sat on the floor of the hot air balloon’s basket while she and Ben took in all the amazing views of the cornfields below.

She’s pretty sure Stephen even took a nap down there on the floor.

“The other day in Saint Paul, Wesley pulled me aside to giggle over that statue in the art museum,” Ben says, interrupting her thoughts. “Wesley. And he’s the serious one.”

“Which statue?”

“The naked one, the one with, and I quote, _the crazy penis hair_.”

“Oh boy,” Leslie mutters.

“And honestly, babe, I was so tired from tracking three bored and rambunctious ten-year-olds around all day, that I giggled too. A lot. I even took a pic with my phone,” Ben reaches over to the bedside table, grabs his phone, and shows her. “See? Crazy penis hair.”

“Well,” Leslie considers the photo, “okay, those are pretty artistic pubes.”

They both start laughing.

“Do you think Roz would go for it?” She asks.

Roz, who agreed to join them on their family vacation, once she was promised her own motel room at night. Beautiful, poetic Roz, the most noble and wonderful creature in the galaxy. Sorry, Ann.

Ben nods. “I definitely think she would if we gave her a raise.”

“We give her a lot of raises,” Leslie muses.

“Money well spent,” Ben assures her. And really, she agrees wholeheartedly.

She watches as Ben puts his phone back and turns towards her in the bed. He looks tired but also very sexy, her hot congressional husband who always has such smart ideas.

“Okay, so, tell me about this post-lunch dessert plan of yours,” Leslie asks, giving him a flirty wink.

“God, I love how you still can’t wink at all. It’s so sexy,” Ben tells her, moving close to smile against Leslie’s lips.


	8. Wesley Has Other Plans...

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this!”

“I’m not _really_ okay with this, ” Ben responded, moving back a bit just in case she started swinging her arms around in protest. “There’s just not a whole lot we can do about it.”

Leslie scoffed as she paced around their bedroom. “Ha! I’m Governor of the whole state! I can send the state police after him. I can ground him! Ground him right into a dorm room.”

“Babe. you can’t send the state–”

“Wanna bet?”

Ben reconsidered, remembering exactly how driven and tenacious his wife was. “Okay. You probably could, but I don’t think you should.”

She stopped pacing and looked at him. “Why not?”

He gave her a small smile–a smile that he hoped conveyed that everything would be alright. “Because he’s eighteen and he’s going to do this whether we want him to or not but if we support him, maybe he’ll bring us back some cheese.”

His attempt at levity earned him a look from his wife. “Oh my god. How is it possible that Wesley wants to delay starting his freshman year and go backpacking instead? How can he not want to go to college? I refuse to accept this!”

“He wants to go to college, ” Ben explained patiently, having just heard their son’s fairly whimsical and yet well-detailed plan (Wes had two binders) that morning. “Just not yet.”

“But I loved college! You loved college! He came from us, he has to love college too!”

“I did love college. I had my radio show, Zoot Suit Wyatt and–”

“No, no. I mean actual college, Ben. Learning and classes and debates and–”

“Parties and girls,” he interjected.

“Okay, I know feeling up Cindy Eckert for the first time was a magical experience for you, but–”

“Um, hey, that was junior year of high school. By freshman year of college, I had moved... _south_.”

Leslie groaned, but still, it seemed like she was starting to soften just a bit. Then she gave him the look again. “Is that supposed to make me feel better about Wesley not going to college in the fall with his brother and sister?”

“Not really, just setting the record straight.”

Well, that earned him a slightly amused eye roll.

“So, let me get this straight. He thinks he’s leaving in August to go backpacking with Anna and Tyler and Eb for six months instead of starting school? And he’s going to learn pickle-making from European grandmothers along the way?”

“Yeah. That’s his plan,” Ben said, straining not to sound too skeptical. “France, Spain, and Italy. Maybe Greece. But he’s using his own money that he saved, so that part I entirely support.”

“What kind of name is _Eb_ anyway?” She asked in a huff. “I still say we get the state police on his tail and we make him go to IU. We make him and he goes and he loves it. And he tells us we were right. And–”

Uh oh, he was losing her. “No, honey, and then he drops out a week later,” Ben said quickly. “This way, he delays his admission, gets this out of his system, and starts in the Spring. Or maybe next Fall if things go on a little longer.”

Leslie groaned once more, but yeah, she was maybe starting to get used to the idea. After nineteen years of marriage, he could tell.

Finally, she said, “He better not be planning on hanging out on beaches in Majorca with a bunch of floozies. And I mean floozy in a gender-neutral way.”

“I know you do.”

She sighed again. “So, he really wants to backpack around Europe and learn how to make artisan pickles? That’s his story.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, but, if he doesn’t want to go to college right now, couldn’t he just live at home with us and take a pickle-making class at the Rec Center.”

Ben frowned at that. “Does the Pawnee Rec Center even offer a–”

“I’ll make them offer one. I’m the Governor.”

Ben smiled and tugged at her arm until she was pressing back against him and he was able to fully envelop her in a hug. He kissed the side of her head and felt her start to relax.

“But I don’t want him to live at home anymore. He doesn’t have to go to college, but he can’t stay here.”

Ben was grateful when she started laughing a little at that and swatted at his arm. Laughing was better than crying.

“You shut your mouth. My baby can live here as long as he wants.”

“Um, well…”

“Ben!”

He was chuckling now too and hugged his arms around her even tighter. “I’m kidding. Of course he can live with us as long as he needs to or wants to, but honestly, I think this will be good for him. It’ll probably be an amazing experience. And he’s a responsible kid. They all are.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you make a good point when I don’t want to agree with you yet,” she sighed. “Hey, you know what we should do? Go surprise him in Italy or something. When he least expects it.”

“Oh, we’re totally going to go surprise him at some point. And he better be making pickles.”

“And he better bring us some cheese when he comes back home,” Leslie added, snuggling back into his chest.


End file.
